I'm My Cousin's Mother
by missmentle
Summary: Sasara and Shikamaru were cousins, but they were like brother and sister, Shikamaru comforts Sasara and Sasara comforts Shikamaru, but what will happen when Sasara is forced to marry Shikaku Shikamaru's father? What happens when she becomes her cousin's mother. ShikakuxOC ShikamaruxIno Abandon up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**On the Nara compound:**

"Shikaku get your ass out of this house. "

"What the hell are you talking about woman."

"I SAID TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW."

A small girl crawled over to a boy lying in the grass his hands folded on his chest and he looked up sadly at the clouds. "A-ano Shikamaru-kun are you ok." Shika slowly turned his head in the girls direction "I'm fine Sasara-chan, why do you ask" "A-ano umm Shikaku-san and Yoshino-sama are fighting again" Shikamaru slowly turned his head back up towards the sky and sighed "Yeah its happening more and more often, it's so troublesome" "H-h-hi."

The girl flipped over and wiggled closer to her cousin and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked up at the sky until it was dark and full of stars and they kept looking at it until they fell asleep. It was a cute thing to see, the two children, the girl was using the boys chest as a pillow and the boy was using his hands as one, the girls black hair was covering them like a blanket. When the children's parents finally found them they were softly smiling at the sight.

**Present Day:**

Shikamaru sighed his parents fights became more and more frequent until they had finally decided to get a divorce, his father had gotten custody over him and he was glad because he didn't have to deal with the troublesome woman. His father has yet to get into a relationship since him and his mother had their divorce. "That geezer needs to get a girlfriend before he gets to old" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Hnnn, did you say something Shika" Choji asked, " No Choji." Choji shrugged. Well this is my stop Choji, see you tomorrow. Choji with his mouth full of chips waves goodbye.

The young Nara walking into the compound was stopped when he saw his favorite cousin running up to him with tears running down her face "What's wrong Sasara-chan, what happened" Shikamaru asked with alarm in his voice, replying with chopped up sentences in between sobs "Father *sob* Shikaku *sob* marry me *sob* said *sob* yes *sob*" The usually calm and lazy boy could barely control his anger from what it sounded like Sasara's father asked Shikaku to marry her and he had said yes. "Sasara did you have a choice?" Shika asked trying to keep most of the anger out of his voice, Sasara shook her head her crying had slowly turned into a whimper "N-no father said that it is not up to me, he said that it is to make the clan stronger, that it is to be my duty to be seen and not heard, that to make the clan stronger I had to marry Shikaku without a fight."

Shikamaru knew that she could put up a fight though she was the strongest kunoichi in the Nara clan she was even more of a genius than himself as her I.Q. was around 300 were as his was around 200 she had graduated the academy in a year (much like Itachi Uchiha) and had become a chunin a year after and then after two more years she was promoted to jounin were as he was still a chonin.

He still being furious at his and Sasara's father's grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Konoha forest on the edge of the Nara's compound grabbed her around the waist and jumped into one of the trees deeper in and held her as she cried out her soul to Shikamaru who just held her in his arms stroking her hair until she calmed down they then jumped down to the grass and they spent the day like they did that one day when they were kids except this time no one came looking for them and they didn't care.

**Authors Note:**

**Shikaku: How come im the **pedophile

**Mentle: Cuz I had a dream**

**Shikamaru: Really**

**Mentle: No **

**Sasara: What if I don't want to marry Shikaku**

Mentle: To bad without me you wouldn't exist but don't worry you will get used to it

**Shikamaru: Coughpervertcough**

**Mentle: Hey! I find that **offensive

**Naruto: Shika I think you were right on the spot with that one**

**Mentle: How did you get in here you aren't even in this story yet**

**Naruto: I don't know, this is your story **

**Mentle: Miss Did you take over our brain again**

**Miss: Yes**

**Sasara, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Naruto: What is wrong with you**

**Miss, Mentle: Nothing we just have two personalities inhabiting one body, inset everyone like that?**

**Sasara, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Naruto: NOOOO!**

**Miss, Mentle: Ohhh, ohh well see you guys in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun lit up the sky highlighting two teenagers laying on the forest floor, the girl was using the boys chest as a pillow and the boy was using his hands as one for himself. They started to stir when the sunlight pierced through the forest canopy. The girl woke up first and as soon as she realized where they were she shook the boy while whispering "Shika, Shika wake up we need to go, Shika." The boy slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he realized where they were he quickly sat up and said "well shit, I wonder where they think we went." "I doubt they care" Sasara whispered quietly "Do we have to go back" she asked Shika quietly, he responded "unfortunately yes, they would declare us rogue ninja if we left, even for a little bit, you know that" she sighed but then got up brushing off grass and dirt off her clothes and then she told him "I know well then I guess we should head back before they declare us rouge." Shikamaru got up as well and they started somberly walking back to the Nara compound.

Then came the time were they had to separate they reluctantly let go of each others hands each not wanting to go home and leave each other because they might as well of been brother and sister they were so close. They did not want to think of what would await them when they got home one was not looking forward to the wedding she was being forced into and the harsh scolding the might get and the other was not looking forward to the phediphile of a father he had waiting for him when he returned.

When Shika walked up to his house he saw his father sitting on the porch on the front of their home. The closer to Shikaku he got the more angry he became to the point if Shikaku uttered one word to him he would punch his father in the face as hard as he could. As he stomped up the steps Shikaku turned to watch his son angrily marching up the steps until he got to the door and slammed it shut, Shikaku heard more stomping and the sound of another door slamming and then returned to his thoughts. 'Shika must have heard of heard of my engagement to his cousin he mused'. Shikaku knew of the close bond the two had and wasn't surprised that he was so upset 'after all in shikamaru's eyes it must be like i'm marrying my own daughter, if only he knew why I am doing this he wouldn't be so against it'.

**Author's Note**

**Miss: Mentle's side of our brain has a headache today so she will not be able to do todays Author's note so I am taking over for today**

**Shikamaru: What are you having my father do that you aren't telling me?**

**Miss: I don't know most of the good ideas originate from Mentle's side of the brain**

**Sasara: So she was the one that thought me up?**

**Miss: Nooo I thought you up **

**Sasara: So I'm one of your very few good ideas**

**Miss: Yep who do you thing was dreaming about the plot to this story anyway**

**Shikaku: So when Mentle said she didn't dream about this she meant that you did**

**Miss: Yep**

**Shikaku: YOU CREEP I'LL KILL YOU YOU MADE ME INTO A PHEDOPHILE **

**Mentle: SHUT UP!**

**Shikaku: Yes ma'm**

**Miss: Now you know a sleep deprived, insomniac like Mentle with a headache is not someone you want to piss off**

**Sasara, Shikamaru: REVIEW!**

**Mentle: I SAID TO SHUT UP!**

**Sasara, Shikamaru: Sorry, Review so Mentle doesn't bite our heads off **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Miss, and Mentle: Thank you very much to the guest that reviewed to our story and to Dark-Zeblock who faved and followed our story and we would appreciate it if they would review again and would continue to read this story even though it has very short chapters and probably isn't very good.**

**Sasara: Shouldn't you take a break from writing, you hurt your foot badly**

**Shikamaru: Sasara's right, that cut is very deep and it can't be good for you to be walking up and down the stairs all the time just to write fanfiction**

**Mentle: Shut up who asked you**

**Tsunade: He is right **

**Miss: You should shut up Mentle has worse anger issues than you Tsunade-sama**

**Shikaku: Unfortunately we should get to the story **

**Mentle: Miss if we didn't inhabit the same body you would be dead by now**

'Today is the day, the day I'm supposed to marry Shikaku' Sasara thought 'Even though I don't want to do this I suppose I should dress-up nice for Shikamaru's sake so he thinks I have come to terms with this'. She picked out a long sleeved white shirt and put on a black bodice with a white ribbon lacing it up and winced as it pushed on one of the bigger bruises on her body, she then put on white leggings with black crisscrossing pattern on it. She sat down on her bed and slipped on black felt ankle boots. She got up and walked over to the mirror grabbed her floor length hair took it put it it the position for a high ponytail twisted it tight and started moving her hand in a clockwise motion behind her head and slowly it started to form a perfect bun on the back of her head, when she was to the last inch of hair she grabbed a black ponytail off her dresser and the last inch that she still had in her hand she winded very tightly at the very back of the bun and she took the ponytail in her other hand and wrapped it four times around the bun and grabbed a few pins so it would stay in place. Sasara reached for her jewelry case and pulled out a few silver bangles. She opened her door stepped through and closed it behind her and started walking to her destination.

It was not going to be a traditional wedding they were just going to the courthouse where the Hokage, Tsunade would do the traditional vows and then she would move into Shikaku and Shikamaru's house, it would soon become her new home.

She walked to the kitchen where she helped her mother make breakfast. "You look beautiful," her mother stated "it's a shame your father is marrying you away you should marry for love." Sasara's gaze had a sad look to it when her mother said that she felt like that to but she felt like she could come to love Shikaku again, she had already forgiven him she just needed to trust him again.

The door then opened and her father step through and sat down at the table with his eyes closed as is his typical fashion he had on one of his favorite yukata it was dark blue and if you looked at it in a certain light at the right angle you could have sworn it was shining green. Good thing breakfast was almost done if it was late he would find someway to pin it on her and the next day she would have even more bruises than she did the day before.

She set grabbed the three plates full of food and set them at the three spots at the table all while trying to avoid eye contact with her father, who had opened his eyes the second she was walking over with the food, as if to say, I dare you to drop them and see what happens. She smiled on the inside, pleased with herself when she did everything perfect, were as her father had a small frown on his face. Her mother came with three glasses of water and gave one to each of them. Sasara gave a quick nod as a thank you and started to eat after saying a quite "itadakimasu."

During her the meal her father said "today is the day you get married"

"h-hh-hi"

"make sure I don't get any complaints from Shikaku or you know what will happen"

"hi father." the rest of the meal continued in silence. When she was done eating she whispered a soft "gochisosama" got up and left to the courthouse where Shikaku and Shikamaru were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

**Miss: Next chapter is the wedding and maybe when Sasara finally moves i**

**Sasara, Shikaku, Shikamaru: Yaaay**

**Mentle: WAS THAT SARCASM I JUST HEARD!**

**Sasara, Shikaku, Shikamaru: Nooooooo**

**Mentle: THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD**

**Sasara, Shikaku, Shikamaru: run away crying while Mentle turns into a monster trying to eat them**

**********Miss: Well thank you for reading this chapter stay tuned for next week's chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the courthouse it was just me, Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Tsunade-sama, but that was expected because it was not an extravagant wedding just something to make the marriage between me and Shikaku official and no matter what I could not back out of it, and eventually after the wedding we would have to consummate it, something I did not want to do ever.

Shikamaru was waiting for me outside of the courthouse, he put a hand on my shoulder and he said "you know you don't have to do this right" I shook my head "you know I do have to do this Shika." That would be the last time I saw him as my cousin the next time I saw him it would be as his mother.

I soon found myself inside and wished that I could wait out there with Shikamaru and wait for whatever happy couple was getting married but instead it was me the unwilling bride and the uncle for a groom getting married and I was hoping that it would be over soon. Me and Shikaku were sitting in chairs that were there waiting for the Hokage to show up, she did five minutes later.

We were standing in front of an altar that they had stashed in the basement of the building, The Hokage was standing behind it. "I'm not one for the religious stuff and frankly I have stuff to do so lets just do the basics to make it official alright," me and Shikaku both nodded and grabbed each others hands. "Do you Shikaku take Sasara to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Sasara take Shikaku to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "You may Kiss the bride." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Shikaku's. "I now declare you husband and wife."

After the ceremony Tsunade-sama pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear "Sasara you know that you have to consummate the marriage right?" I nodded in response. By the time the marriage had ended I had fully come to terms with what was happening.

I had accepted that all my firsts would be taken by him whether I liked it or not.

My first kiss

My first time

My only marriage

My only wedding

And the most importantly

My only life

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok inall seriousness in regards to the story at the beginning of the story Sasara was 5 and Shikamaru was 6 and now they are now 16 and 17 respectively and Sasara is ANBU level were Shikamaru is Chunin I know that I spelled it wrong in chapter 1 but frankly I don't feel like re-uploading that chapter just to fix that mistake and please please please please review I don't care if it is criticism or praise and I am always welcome to ideas on how to make my story better **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Author peeks out from around the corner and quickly runs to the crowd of three people who actually read this story**

"**NOOOOOOO NOT THE BED, THATS WERE WE DO OR BEST THINKING!"**

**The three people lift up the bed and throw it into a huge fire and her books are sitting next to it**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT OUR BOOKS WE WILL DIE WITHOUT THEM AND THEN THE STORY WILL NEVER GET FINISHED"**

**The people put down the books and back away into the shadows of the fanfiction multiverse to go read other stories**

"**Now that that is settled on to the story!"**

**P.S. I updated chapter 4, I didn't like the way that I ended it so I changed it and made it better so check that out and please look at my first one-shot Broken (its for fairy tail) Arigato and gomen for updating so late**

Shika was waiting for us outside out the courthouse, he was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and head facing the sky. I walked over to him and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, he opened his eyes and I jerked my head to tell him that it was time to go. He sighed. put his arms at his side and followed me. I must not have been the only one to finally accept what's happening I mused.

We walked back to Shikaku and he silently led us back to my house to grab the things that had not already been moved into his house, their house, our house, what ever.

I walked inside and went to my room. I took a good look around, this would be the last time I see this room as it is. My bed by the window in the opposite corner of the door, my wardrobe across from the bed, my dresser right next to the wardrobe, and my jewelry chest sitting on top of my dresser.

The boys came in. They took a quick look around and started to grab things, Shika and Shikaku grabbed my jewelry chest and walked out, I grabbed the comforter off my bed there was no way I could survive without it. I pulled off the purple covering thing that it had over it and had just the plain white comforter itself, this thing meant more to me that anyone could imagine, it kept me warm on freezing cold winter nights when i would get locked outside with nothing but the clothes on my back and this little piece of mercy me father showed me, it kept me cool on sweltering summer nights and when the bugs came it kept them off me, it let me cry on it for years and it never got less fluffy, and it smelled like nothing you could ever believe, it had a piney smell with the smell of earth and at the same time it smelled clean and it always made me feel safe, when ever I had a bruise that was particularly painful it would be like an ice pack for me and make it hurt less.

I turned around and walked out of the room and closed the door. I turned around again and making sure no one was near I pushed my fingers against my lips and then pressed them against the door and whispered a soft "goodbye."

I met the boys by the door and they picked up the chest again and we walked down the dirt road that spread throughout the Nara Compound. We were walking for about ten minutes when we got to the door of the house I will be staying for the rest of my life, my next prison, but I might as well start calling it my home now just like I called my old prison.

The boys put down my chest and put down my chest and wiped the sweat of their foreheads. I folded my comforter put it on top of the chest and grabbed it by the handles and lifted it up "Shikaku can you show me to the bedroom please" I asked. He nodded opened the door and led me in. There were dishes everywhere and it looked like they had been living on takeout for months, I wrinkled my nose a little bit and hoped that the bedroom was cleaner than out here.

When we finally got to the bedroom I was pleasantly surprised there wasn't a thing out of place, it looked kinda crowded with my stuff crammed in here to but other that that it looks fine. I tool the chest and put it on top of the dresser that was in the room and took my comforter and put it on a plush chair sitting in the corner. I took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of cedar, deer, and rainwater. It wasn't a bad smell it would get some getting used to but I could live with it.

**A/N**

**Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen There is no excuse for me to be updating this late but I can name a couple**

**1) It is the start of volleyball season and i'm so sore and then I have to do homework and take a shower and by the time i'm done with all of that my dad makes me make dinner and when thats done i'm thoroughly exhausted and go to bed right away**

**2) I have been sleeping late and almost miss the bus every time and I can't write on the bus**

**3) My schedule leaves me almost no time for writing **

**********My school is getting personal ChromeBooks on Tuesday so there might be a new chapter going up on Thursday if i have enough time. Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!**


	6. IMPORAINT

There will not be another chapter of IMCM this week, simply because i'm mourning. My great uncle just died unexpectedly yesterday. He was a good man full of life, we were close so this is a huge hit on me so there will simply not be another chapter this week. But in exchange for your guys patience i will try to stay up and uplode three chapters next week. Thanks so much for you patience and understanding.

R.I.P

Uncle Elden

1945-2014

A Great Husband, Father,

Uncle, And A Great Man

All Around. May His Soul Forever Rest

In Peace Behind The Great Gates

Of Heaven


	7. I'm Sorry

**After looking this story and looking at the mistakes, I have realized that I no longer have interest in writing this I am abandoning it. Please PM me if you want to adopt it and I will post who got the new story. The basic plot I was going to follow was Sasara going on an important mission and getting seriously hurt and is close to dying, Shikaku telling why he married her in the first place, and Ino comforting Shikamaru and they start dating. And if/when someone adopts the story I will tell them why I had Shikaku marry Sasara.**


End file.
